Cuando tome tu mano ¿Estarás bien?
by Aleye
Summary: Él la salvó de morir y de muchas cosas más que la soledad. Ella se prometió no desaprovechar esta segunda oportunidad. Pero el mundo es cruel e insistía en arrastrarla a la oscuridad, y desde ese entonces con él. Eremika
1. Hora de ir a casa

No llevo más que algunos meses super obsesionada con snk y un poco menos con Eremika pero mi gusto por esta serie es taaan grande que no pude evitar desear escribir esto :P. No he leído mucho fanfics la verdad (la mayoría en inglés además y encontrados en tumblr) pero hay un montón de temas que me gustan y no he visto que se hayan tocado o interpretaciones que simplemnente no me gustan, entonces pensé en poner mi visión y deseos e ilusiones (?) aquí :3. Igual estoy super oxidada así que no tengo ni mucho orgullo ni muchas expectativas con esto.

Este fic contará la historia de Eren y Mikasa desde el momento que se conocen hasta que el "presente" (eso espero) poniendo harto énfasis en los años entremedio (cuando la vida era buena, su vida como refugiados cosechando la tierra, su entrenamiento) y sus relaciones con los demás personajes.

Puede que no haya mucho romance porque me trataré de apegar a lo canon lo más posible, y hasta el momento no estamos muy seguros sobre los sentimientos de Eren por Mikasa (igual puedo soñar y llevarlos conmigo), así que esop, espero les guste.

**Disclaimer: SNK pertence a Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

**Hora de ir a casa**

Era curioso como de vez en cuando su madre podía contarle historias sobre su herencia, de donde venía su gente y que ellas dos eran ya las últimas de su linaje, y luego le decía que ella algún día tendría su propia familia.

Lo daba por sentado.

Mikasa comenzó a creer que de mayor sería su responsabilidad no dejar que su herencia acabara con ella, aunque de algún modo sabía que cada generación que siguiese menos _rasgos orientales_ tendrían. Su madre nunca le comentó eso, pero la niña podía sentir tristeza en la mujer cada vez que ponía el tema de su clan sobre la mesa.

La pequeña prácticamente no conocía a nadie, su mundo eran sus padres, y ambos lucían muy diferente el uno del otro. Ella había heredado mucho de la apariencia de su madre, lo que ponía muy orgullosa a la mujer, y hacia que Mikasa se preguntara si el día que llegase a tener sus propios hijos ellos lucirían como ella o no, pues sabía que todas las demás personas (aquellas de las que sus padres se escondían) eran tan o más diferentes en apariencia de lo que era su padre en comparación con ellas.

Aquel día que su inocencia fue robada, llovía, y como cualquier día de lluvia sus padres estaban en casa. Estaba feliz. Le encantaban estos días pues su padre no cazaba y su madre no trabajaba la tierra, ambos dedicándose completamente a ella. Temprano le dijeron que tendrían la visita del Doctor Jaeger y Mikasa luego de hacer un esfuerzo por recordar algo sobre aquel hombre se preguntó nuevamente como luciría el muchacho que la enamoraría, dado que los rasgos físicos del doctor eran muy diferentes a los de su padre ¿Qué tan diferentes podrían llegar a ser los demás?

Mientras ambas bordaban el emblema de su clan, su madre volvió a hacer mención sobre el tema que tanto intrigaba a la niña.

"Este bordado a estado por generaciones en nuestro clan. Se lo enseñaras a tus hijos cuando llegue el momento"

Con las palabras de la mujer dos cosas vinieron a su mente: ¿Cómo iba ella a conocer al futuro padre de sus hijos estando tan aislada? Y la otra ¿Cómo era que ella podría hacer bebés?

La primera ya la había preguntado antes, y a pesar de haber recibido una respuesta no muy satisfactoria decidió dejar esa pregunta para después y primero saciar la curiosidad de la otra interrogante que acaba de asomarse por su mente.

"¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?"

Nuevamente recibió no una sino dos respuesta que la dejaron en la nada y cuando creyó que talvés pronto recibiría una respuesta real luego del golpe en la puerta, todo se derrumbó y nunca más volvería a oír la voz de sus padres ni sentir su calor.

Ni siquiera supo que pasó con su padre, aparentemente se perdió algo porque su madre perdió el control luego de que este cayese al suelo y a gritos le pidió que huyese antes de ser atacada con un hacha que la hizo caer al suelo perdiendo grandes cantidades de sangre y se preguntó que cómo era eso posible, ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué todo era tan horrible? ¿Acaso esa era una manera de morir? ¿Como en esas historias sobre héroes que aniquilaban a los malvados con espadas para salvar a una nación o a una doncella, o como la incesante pelea de los humanos que salían de los muros a luchar contra los titanes quitándose la vida unos a otros? ¿Era eso? Pero… ¿Por qué sus padres?

Lo siguiente que supo ya no estaba en su hogar y yacía en un suelo desconocido, sus manos atadas, y carente de voluntad para hacer cualquier cosa ¿Qué punto tendría? No iba a intentar nada, y no sólo porque no la llevaría a nada considerando las circunstancias, sino que ¿Qué más daba?

Estaba sola en el mundo y un frio terrible la invadía de pies a cabeza, desde lo más profundo de su ser hasta la punta de sus cabellos. Un frio que no la dejaría ni estando expuesta al sol de un sofocante día de verano.

Ella ya estaba muerta. Y seguramente moriría varias veces más; parecía que querían su cuerpo en vida pues sonaba a que podría tener algún uso para alguien más. ¿Qué sería? ¿Importaba? Talvés. Puesto que la forma en la que se referían los hombres sobre ella le daba la impresión de que las cosas podrían empeorar a pesar de no entender nada a lo que se referían… le tomó algunos años más entender…

Y de pronto de la nada, volvió a pasar. Un golpe en la puerta, algo que no alcanzó a ver, un cuerpo cayó al suelo, una persona perdió la compostura acabando en el suelo mientras la sangre abandonada su cuerpo.

Sólo que esta vez los villanos eran los que habían caído, y un niño de su edad entre gritos y lágrimas había sido el responsable de llevar a cabo la tarea.

¿Qué era toda esa rabia? Se preguntó ¿Quién era ese niño?

Una vez el joven terminó de clavar repetidamente el cuchillo en el cuerpo sin vida de uno de aquellos hombres, secó las lágrimas de su rostro y calmó su agitada respiración antes de dirigirse a ella para ayudarle, ella sabía, no le tenía miedo, ya que por más extraño que parezca, el niño junto a ella la observó de tal manera que casi le hizo pensar que nada malo había pasado, que no había hecho lo que acababan de ver sus ojos; y sus palabras sonaban tan casuales como cualquier conversación de la que ella había formado parte. Su nombre, Eren Jaeger.

Pero ellos eran tres y lo recordó demasiado tarde.

El joven estaba perdiendo el aliento frente a ella, muriendo frente a ella, haciéndola sentir miedo nuevamente. Mas Eren le habló, y a diferencia de las palabras de su madre, él la alentó a luchar, no a huir, a luchar por su vida, por ganarle a esos hombres, y salir de ese lugar con la vida que sus padres le habían dado, dándose cuenta que toda su vida había evadido la realidad, que el mundo siempre había sido así de cruel. Donde se tiene que luchar para sobrevivir, pues los débiles son devorados por los más fuertes.

Algo despertó dentro de ella e inmediatamente supo que podría hacer lo que se propusiera. Ella era fuerte.

¡Pelea!

Ambos salieron de la cabaña donde había estado captiva por aparentemente algunas horas. Era de tarde y hacía frio. Eren le dijo que sería mejor esperar en el lugar, su padre llegaría con la policía (que en realidad ya no tendrían mucho que hacer). Ella aceptó a pesar de que no sabía para que esperar. No tenía sentido.

Decidió ahorrase las palabras.

"Tienes frio" no fue una pregunta pero ella asintió y él prendió una pequeña fogata para que al menos calentara sus pies, y para que el humo indicara su ubicación y su padre llegara rápido, dijo él.

"Lo siento" pronunció luego de un largo silencio y esta vez lucía como si el peso de sus acciones cayera sobre sus hombros "Llegamos muy tarde" se sentó en el suelo y abrazó sus rodillas "se merecían lo que hice ¿Cierto?" susurró para sí mismo mientras escondía su rostro pero Mikasa le oyó de todas formas sintiendo algo de culpa, no segura del porqué.

Los rayos del sol desaparecieron y poco después el padre de Eren junto con la policía llegaron al lugar.

"Eren, la encontraste" exclamó el hombre casi sin aliento. Estaba temeroso, como si presintiese que algo terrible había sucedido "¿Qué pasó…?"

"Están dentro" indicó el niño y Mikasa notó que algo en la forma en la dijo esas palabras revelaron algo al hombre, pues su rostro morfó a una terrible expresión que no pudo descifrar. "Peleamos" añadió dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella.

A Mikasa no le importó lo que pasó de ahí en más, pues aún tenía frio y el sentimiento de que siempre iba a ser así persistía, y ni el abrigo que fue depositado en sus hombros en algún momento de la conversación que sostenían los demás ni la fogata que iluminaba su alrededor hacían alguna diferencia.

En un momento oyó al muchacho decir con la voz quebrada que quería salvarla y se preguntó por qué querría él hacer tal cosa, estuvo a punto de costarle caro y ni siquiera se conocían.

No deseaba hablar pero ya no podía sostener aquel sentimiento de soledad por más tiempo. Ya no tenía un hogar donde protegerse del clima, ni donde recibir cariños y abrazos, donde comer algo caliente y compartir sonrisas, ni descansar mirando hacia el cielo preguntándose qué clase de futuro brillante podría tener. Tenía tanto frio.

Y de pronto su cuello y rostro fueren envueltos por un calor que las otras cosas fallaron en darle.

"Es cálido ¿Verdad?" Dijo Eren mirándola directo a los ojos, se veía algo avergonzado, pero su seño estaba fruncido. No había actuado con delicadeza, pero sus penetrantes ojos y la tranquilidad en su voz la hicieron sentir a salvo de verdad por primera vez desde que la muerte golpeó a su puerta.

"Sí, lo es" y cuando él tomó su mano y le dijo que era hora de ir a casa el calor en su rostro se expandió por todo su cuerpo. Su corazón latió de una manera que la hizo sentir como si volviera a la vida. Y unas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas con tal alivio pues creyó que en este mundo, donde sus padres vivieron escondidos en las montañas, no había un lugar para ella y que esa soledad de la nunca se había dado cuenta la consumiría.

"Vamos a casa"

* * *

:)


	2. Bienvenida

**Bienvenida**

Los pequeños jóvenes caminaron todo el camino de la mano y Eren dejo ir a Mikasa sólo algunos minutos luego de llegar a su hogar.

Él intentó ser lo más amable que pudo, y le fue difícil. Quería tanto hacer sentir bien a la niña pero ser amable no le era natural, y entre los pocos intercambios de palabras que tuvieron en el camino descubrió que ella jamás había dejado su hogar y que no conocía a nadie, por lo que intentó convencerla de que Shiganshina era un pueblo muy agradable a pesar de que las calles siempre estaban llenas de gente.

Pero ella no respondía y él sostenía su mano con ligeramente más fuerza esperando que ella no olvidara que no estaba sola. Mikasa en cambio apretó su mano de vuelta ni siquiera la mitad de las veces, una de ellas con mucha fuerza, de hecho, y Eren no supo que pensar al respecto cuando sintió que se le apretaba el pecho ante aquella reacción.

Carla se presentó ante la niña luego de una breve conversación con Grisha, y por segunda vez, Eren la vio llorar.

"Éste es tu hogar ahora, Mikasa. Sé que esto es difícil, no puedo en realidad llegar a imaginar lo que estas sintiendo, pero ten por seguro que no te vamos a hacer mal y te vamos a cuidar"

Ahí fue cuando Eren la dejo ir. Se sentía responsable por ella de alguna forma, y quería que Mikasa supiera que su madre también la podía proteger y la incentivó a que se acercase a la mujer.

Ella sujetó las frías y pequeñas manos de la niña en las suyas y le explicó cómo iban a arreglar las cosas al menos por momento.

Luego de que la dejaron tomar el baño que le prepararon ambos padre se sentaron frente a Eren, quien se mantenía de pie junto a la mesa pues sabía muy bien lo que seguía.

"¿Cómo pudiste ser tan irresponsable, Eren?" dijo su madre quebrándose nada más terminar la oración, y Eren supo inmediatamente que eso no era lo que ella planeaba y de pronto tuvo sus brazos alrededor de él "¿Qué hiciste?" susurró.

Sintió en sus hombros las lágrimas de la mujer, triste por hacerla sufrir. Sin embargo cuando habló, o más bien cuando le contestó la pregunta que había quedado en el aire y que muy bien sabía que sólo la heriría más no sintió remordimiento alguno. "Los maté"

"¡Eren!" llamó Grisha, y Carla alejó al pequeño de sí sujetándolo de los hombros y mirándolo aterrorizada.

"Eran monstruos" dirigió su mirada al suelo y sintió como el estómago se le daba vuelta al recordar lo que oyó tras la puerta "La querían vender… monstruos disfrazados de humanos… se lo merecían"

"Eren…"

"Lo merecían… merecían más" sintió su cuerpo temblar de ira; ya ni estaba seguro de lo que veían sus ojos ni sus pensamientos estaban claros. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y no podía controlar su respiración. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero su madre lo abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello sin emitir ningún sonido hasta que sintió la puerta del baño abrirse y se forzó para ver a la niña salir.

"Eren…" susurraron ambos adultos en un intento por llamar su atención. Podía sentir sus miradas sobre sí.

"Mikasa…" dijo despacio sin quitarle los ojos de encima aun cuando lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro "…la salvé".

La oyó decir su nombre tan despacio en su linda voz que pudo haber sido incluso su imaginación, mas mientras más lo pensaba más claro resonaba en su cabeza, tan claro como su imagen, tan claro como podía ver sus tristes ojos a través de sus propias lágrimas.

Y dejo que su madre lo atrajera hacia sus brazos él mismo abrazándola, llorando y disculpándose por ser tan desobediente y por tener ese sentimiento tan fuerte en contra de las injusticias del mundo, pues hasta a él mismo le asustaba a veces.

Mikasa se acercó y ocupó el asiento de su padre mientras este iba a preparar la habitación de Eren para compartirla con ella, ambos sin dejar de mirarse en todo el tiempo que transcurrió.

Luego de bañarse, entró exhausto a su habitación. La niña estaba sentada es su ahora propia cama (la que armaban para cuando su único amigo, Armin, venía de visita) y lo miraba incesantemente.

"Eren" pronunció _nuevamente _"Lo siento"

"¿Qué es eso? No hay nada de que disculparse" dijo desestimando sus palabras con un gesto de mano.

"Pero estabas llorando y tu mamá y tu papá están tristes"

"Ellos siempre están tristes o enojados por la cosas que hago. No le des importancia ¿Está bien?"

"Entonces no estás molesto conmigo"

"¿Por q-? Nah" dijo bostezando y dirigiéndose a su cama.

"¿Puedo pedirte un favor antes de dormir?"

"S- Creo que sí, claro" Respondió sorprendido. De hecho se sorprendió más al notar que estaban conversando.

"¿Podría acercar mi cama junto a la tuya?"

"Las veo cerca" En general ponía la cama un poco más lejos para Armin.

"No… esto" indico el espacio de alrededor de un metro que las separaba, donde se interponía un velador. Su rostro se llenó de tristeza "tengo miedo, Eren"

El joven Jaeger volvió a sentirse responsable por ella y cumplió su petición con rapidez. Ya con el fuego de la lámpara extinguida y cubiertos por las cobijas se observaron en la oscuridad por algunos minutos hasta que sin siquiera darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

Por los primeros días del inicio de su convivencia no hicieron mucho más que estar en casa. Todas las noches se había despertado con los sollozos Mikasa y lo único que estaba a su alcance era sostener su mano y decirle que él estaría ahí siempre que lo necesitase, que podía contar con él, con su mamá y con su papá.

De día la niña parecía tener energías para hacer nada y él quería estar presente en caso de cualquier cosa incluso si ella decidía aislarse en la habitación. Pensaba que en cualquier momento ella podría necesitarle y él tendría que estar ahí.

Una tarde comenzó a llover, el sonido de la lluvia y las gotas en la ventana le hacían sentir triste... incluso el interior de la casa lucía gris. Así que fue a verla y ella se encontraba en su cama usando nada más que un vestido que había hecho con Carla el día anterior. Estaba sentada sobre sus blancas piernas y su oscuro y lacio cabello cubría la mitad de su rostro y la piel de su cuello que el vestido no podía. Él mismo sólo llevada puestos unos pantalones y una camisa dado que no tenía frío, su madre estaba horneando pan manteniendo su hogar a una agradable temperatura, sin embargo la visión de tener a esa triste niña con la mirada perdida le dio escalofríos. Quizás era que el calor no llegaba bien a la habitación, o quizás era la falta de color en la escena, o quizás era porque la pena de la niña era tan grande que se casi se podía tocar.

Eren se acercó. Quería sacarla de su estado a pesar de que parecía que el día no estaba de su lado. Quería al menos verla cómoda alrededor de él. Compartir una manta y algo caliente sentados en el sillón mientras las llamas de una vela iluminaran su silueta. Nada más.

Tomó sus manos y llamó su nombre lo que provocó que ella diera un pequeño salto en su puesto y le mirara al rostro con los ojos bien abiertos. Miedo en su mirar, Eren supo.

"Estas helada" ella bajó su mirada, su expresión vacía nuevamente "Ponte tu bufanda y zapatos y ven conmigo"

Mikasa volvió a mirarle pero ésta vez con curiosidad "¿Mi bufanda?"

"Sí, ésta" Eren tomó la bufanda del velador con la que la había envuelto el día que se conocieron y se la lanzó a la cara, la prenda cayó en el regazo de la niña pero ésta se quedó mirándolo, tal y como estaba antes del ataque "Ya apresúrate y ven"

"S-Si" la oyó responder antes de atravesar el umbral de la puerta.

Cuando Mikasa salió y escaneó tímidamente la sala, Carla estaba de pie frente al fregadero; Eren la estaba esperando sentado en el pequeño sillón al frente de la mesa y este le gesticuló que se sentara con él. Y así se dirigió hacia él.

Eren contuvo las ganas de sonreír que le provocaba verla usando la bufanda y no sólo porque le gustaba como se veía sino porque la había visto tomarla varias veces desde su posición en el velador como si quisiese usarla y otras como si quisiese devolvérsela, y ya que ahora las cosas estaban claras se sentía bien y esperaba que ella también.

"Oh, Mikasa" habló de pronto la madre de Eren, haciendo que la aludida parara a unos pasos del sillón y dirigiese su mirada a ella "La bufanda le va muy bien a tu vestido. Te ves muy bonita"

La niña dirigió rápidamente su mirada a sus pies, poniéndose algo tensa y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

"¿No es así, Eren?"

El joven miró a su madre con cara de _¿En qué me estás metiendo?_ Y pudo sentir la mirada atenta y sorprendida de Mikasa sobre él. Volvió a dirigirle su atención y se preguntó si lo que veía en su expresión era interés en su opinión.

"Es sólo una bufanda" su voz sonó más exasperada de lo planeado "Siéntate" ordenó dejando de mirarle y ella obedeció.

Carla se acercó a ellos con el ceño fruncido y dos tazas de chocolate caliente. Tan pronto como los niños recibieron las tazas de sus manos, la madre de Eren le hizo señas con la cabeza fáciles de interpretar como _"Se bueno con ella. Ahora ya."_ Con un suspiro le hizo saber que entendía y aceptaba la orden.

"Una simple bufanda no puede hacer que nadie se vea bonita" puso sus ojos en la joven a su lado, quien miraba con extrañeza el contenido de su taza "Es chocolate, ayer te conté que es el chocolate" otra vez había hablado con más rudeza de la necesaria (aunque sabía que en realidad no era para nada necesaria, solamente se estaba preparando para ser amable, o bien, evadiéndolo).

Mikasa dio un sorbo y se formó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Ligeramente ruborizado, Eren continuó.

"Si te ves bien es porque simplemente tienes un lindo rostro"

* * *

Y eso fue el segundo capitulo, intenté hacerlo más largo que el primero pero quedó casi igual lol

Me gusta la idea de que a Eren pequeñito le guste un poco Mikasa :B

Bueno, gracias por los fav , se aprecian, pero un comentario no me molestaría xD

Gracias por leer!


	3. Corazones salvajes y Ojos brillantes

Hola otra vez. Esto me tomó mucho tiempo. Cada vez que intentaba escribir mi mente estaba como "bleh" y por las noches cuando pensaba en este fic y qué temas podría tocar mi mente no se callaba haciendo que el "bleh" frente al computador fuese más frustrante. Pero lo hice, weeeee! No sé qué exactamente quería contar aquí, y es que siento que lo olvidaba a cada rato para luego pensar en otra que casa que volvía a olvidar, así que puede que se note, ya no sé, no quiero leerlo por temor a odiarlo y demorarme otra semana más en actualizar.

Edit: Leo leí y estaba horrible. Hice algunos pequeños cambios c:.

* * *

**Corazones salvajes y Ojos brillantes**

Mikasa llevaba ya viviendo dos meses en el hogar de lo Jaeger y a pesar de que sabía que nunca volvería a sentir el amor de sus padres ni la felicidad que le provocaba estar con ellos, estaba cómoda. Le gustaba estar con Grisha, Carla y con Eren; especialmente con Eren.

Había ocasiones en las que se ponía triste cuando Carla abrazaba a su hijo y le daba un beso en la mejilla y Eren se sonrojaba e intentaba escapar de sus cariños, o cuando Grisha llegaba de atender a un paciente y le contaba historias a un fascinado Eren; exaltado por tenerlo de vuelta y entusiasmado porque su padre hablase con él. Mikasa creía que el joven se sentía orgulloso de que su padre le hablase sobre política o temas sociales, era como si le hiciese sentir maduro e inteligente.

La niña pensaba que ocultaba bien su tristeza o sus _celos_, al menos para no hacer sentir incomodos a aquella amable familia, pero parecía que Eren lo notaba y siempre hacía lo posible por incluirla y gracias a eso ella ya tenía suficiente confianza como para aportar a las conversaciones, pedir ayuda cuando la necesitase, y estaba más que dispuesta a cumplir favores y hacer su aporte al hogar.

Sin embargo, salir de la casa a buscar leña o hacer otros mandados le daba algo de ansiedad y no se sentía tranquila hasta que volvía a casa o hasta adentrarse al muro María, y no era solamente porque aún no se acostumbraba a ver tanta gente en Shiganshina, sino porque Eren tenía un talento sorprendente para meterse en problemas y estaba cansada de verle pelear en solitario contra grupos de niños, que en ocasiones le superaban en edad, en estatura y, obviamente, en fuerza.

Las peleas no duraban mucho. La mayoría de las veces no hacía falta más que un par de golpes de parte de un sólo niño para dejar a Eren en el suelo algo desorientado antes de que adultos alrededor decidiesen hacer algo para que el bando contrario se retirase, y Mikasa siempre sentía culpa por no entrometerse, pues tenía la sensación de que ella podría alejarlos, y deseaba hacerlo considerando que Eren era su primer amigo y salvador.

Saliendo de Shiganshina y adentrándose al Muro María, se encontraron con Armin y su abuelo. Armin, el único otro amigo de Eren, era un joven amable y cálido, que se había mostrado tímido en un principio. De hecho, en su primer encuentro su actitud se había asemejado a la de un animal salvaje que alguna vez había confiado en la gente y que ahora sólo se acercaba a ellos con cautela cuando estos tenían algo bueno que ofrecer; ella lo entendía, se sentía de manera similar, sólo que ella era un animal listo para atacar y él para escapar.

El joven de cabellos rubios le sonrió a ambos niños y el día mejoró un poco más a los ojos de Mikasa. No sabía porqué la presencia de Armin le agradaba, mas en unos segundos llegó a la conclusión de que Armin no le molestaba porque éste era el único niño que no tomaba una actitud ostil contra Eren y éste último se mostraba con mejor ánimo al rededor de él. En el poco tiempo se llevaban conociendo sentía como si los tres ya fuesen como una manada y no había nada de que incomodarse en su presencia, mientras Eren estuviese ahí, recordaría más tarde.

"¿Tienes algo que hacer?" Cuestionó Eren al pequeño niño rubio "Nosotros vamos a buscar algunas hierbas, pero tenemos todo el día. Te nos puedes unir si quieres".

"Ve, Armin" dijo el hombre mayor luego de que Armin le mirase buscando su aprobación "No se metan en problemas" añadió alejándose y despidiéndose con la mano.

_Ya quisiera_, pensó Mikasa.

Los tres niños corrieron en dirección donde siempre lo hacían y al llegar bajo la sombra del árbol de siempre, el árbol más espeso y lindo de todos, y se acomodaron sin decir nada, solamente Eren dio un gran suspiro al poner sus manos bajo su nuca luego de caer como un tronco sobre el pasto.

Mikasa empezó a observar a Eren. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderle lo relajado que se veía cuando descansaba; como si el fuego dentro de él que estaba en constante peligro de extenderse a su alrededor y quemarlo todo se comprimiese al cerrar sus ojos.

"Se quedó dormido" susurró Armin, con un pequeño rastro de exasperación en su voz algunos minutos más tarde.

"¿Uh?" Soltó ella a medio camino de entender lo que acababa de decir su compañero. Y claro, Eren estaba durmiendo, el sonido de su respiración y un ligero cambio en su expresión confirmaban la deducción del otro joven, quien cambió su postura y la dirección de su mirada.

Esto ya había ocurrido antes. Todo estaba bien cuando estaban los tres juntos, y quien sea que los viese diría que indudablemente los tres eran mejores amigos, sin embargo cuando Eren los dejaba solos, Mikasa y Armin ni siquiera se podían mirar sin que fuese incomodo, después de todos ellos eran unos desconocidos. Ella cargaba un secreto y a todas luces él también.

"Armin" pronunció ella. En las varias semanas desde su introducción las veces que había pronunciado su nombre las podría contar con los dedos de una mano. Él se giró a penas en su dirección, dejándole ver su perfil, y la pequeña estaba consciente que con eso él sólo podía ver su silueta por el rabillo del ojo "¿Te puedo preguntar algo?".

Las cejas de Armin se alzaron mientras se giraba un poco más hacia ella y un "claro" un poco más fuerte de lo que ella esperaba salió de sus labios, delatando cuánto apreciaba el joven la curiosidad de la niña.

"¿Por qué Eres amigo de Eren?" El joven frunció el ceño y sus labios se apretaron casi imperceptiblemente. La pregunta podría haberle ofendido, estaba claro que podría, ya fuese por la expresión y el tono de voz en que hizo la pregunta o por la pregunta en sí. Mikasa aceptaría su enojo; él tendría todo el derecho a molestarse, especialmente porque la pregunta era sólo para saber más de Eren que por satisfacer su curiosidad sobre Armin.

"Él no es muy amigable por lo que he notado. Hay muchas cosas que le molestan y se lleva muy mal con casi todos con quienes le he visto _hablar_." (Si por hablar se refería a discutir, entonces sí, claro, hablar) Añadió luego de creer que él no respondería… y ella deseaba su respuesta "Por eso quería saber".

"Supongo que eso es justo" habló luego de un breve silencio. Se enderezó antes de continuar "Yo también quisiera saber por qué ustedes son amigos y usaría las mismas razones que mencionaste… pero" llevó una mano a su barbilla pensativo "¿Me dirías cómo se conocieron? Eren no me ha dicho nada, de hecho parece evadir el tema".

Ambos niños se observaron por algunos segundos sin decir nada, sin moverse ni cambiar su expresión. Era la primera vez que veía algo sombrío en Armin, y ahora sí algo de curiosidad invadió su mente; aquel niño no era sólo grandes ojos azules, sonrisas inocentes y voz calmada, había algo más.

"Él me salvó" _Él me trajo a la vida nuevamente_ se sintió más tentada a decir, pero eso era decir mucho y quería saber que tenía Armin para ofrecer antes de hablar sobre aquel horrible suceso que a veces parecía una pesadilla distante. Demasiado cruda para ser real, mas estaba dispuesta a compartir.

"Sí… a mí también. O al menos eso intentó" sonrió "Parece que tiene algo de simpatía por los más débiles" balanceó su cuerpo hacia un lado y luego se volvió a enderezar "Un grupo de niños mayores decidieron que estaría bien molestarme porque pienso _diferente. _Es algo de familia, supongo. No sé cómo se habrán enterado. En fin, Eren los vio luego de que me empujasen y se burlasen de mi" comenzó a jugar con el pasto dejando de mirarla, y sus mejillas tomaron un tinte rosa "Intentó defenderme y creo que terminó más golpeado que yo, pero aun así, cuando ellos se fueron me ofreció su mano para ponerme de pie y me pregunto cómo estaba. Era la primera vez que alguien me ayudaba. No tenía amigos y de alguna forma lo comencé a considerar como tal. Cada vez que nos encontrábamos hablábamos o caminábamos juntos, pero él no parecía muy interesado en mí."

_¿No muy interesado?_ "Yo creo que él sí te considera un amigo". Mikasa comenzó a sentir algo de inseguridad con respecto a su relación con Eren. Si él siempre hablaba de Armin y éste no estaba seguro de ser su amigo, entonces ¿Qué era ella?

"Sí, lo somos. Pero eso tomó algo de trabajo". Rio despacio.

Ahora sí que estaba insegura, mas por razones completamente diferentes. ¿Qué tenía ella para ofrecer?

Él la había ayudado y había sido bueno con ella. Eren era su amigo. Él era su familia, su soporte en las noches cuando tenía pesadillas y le ofrecía su mano sin dudar un segundo. Su sonrisa y su mirada desvergonzada y constante sobre ella iluminaban sus días cuando estos parecían grises y llevaban calor a sus mejillas. Su bufanda un recordatorio de que podía contar con él y de que ella seguía aquí gracias a él.

¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer todo eso? ¿Todo eso era sólo porque ella lo necesitaba?

"Em-yo" Intentó mantenerse compuesta y no le costó mucho trabajo. No era como si no hubiese una tormenta ya dentro de sí "Me quitaron mis padres. Eren me salvó y me aceptó en su hogar." Al igual que Armin, dejo de mirarle y comenzó a acariciar el pasto entre sus dedos "Los mataron frente a mí" tiró del pasto con fuerza, cortándolo varias veces y otras sacándolo de raíz "Me querían llevar lejos y Eren…" Se mantuvo en silencio intentando controlar el temblor en su mandíbula y el nudo en su garganta. Quería continuar hablando pero lo que seguía no era deber de ella contarlo, involucraba a alguien más.

Armin sujetó su mano y ambos se miraron a los ojos. Algo en el joven le decía que él podía comprender algo de su dolor y se preguntó nuevamente qué había detrás de ese brillo azul y la seriedad con la que había hablado antes.

Concentrados el uno en el otro, fallaron en notar que Eren estaba despierto y tomaba asiento a su lado.

"Yo…" Tomó las manos de ambos niños, ganándose su atención "…Encontré donde la tenían y los maté" comenzó a temblar.

"Yo maté al último" añadió, preocupada de que Eren se sintiese mal consigo mismo y de que Armin cambiase su visión sobre éste. Aquellas perdonas lo merecían, ya estaba convencida.

Armin los miró a ambos con tristeza y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que ella y Eren lloraban.

"Está bien" susurró sosteniendo una mano de cada niño en las de él "Lo siento".

Los tres jóvenes entonces se abrazaron con fuerza. Mikasa no estaba segura de cómo estaban los demás, pero ella lloraba en silencio, las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas sin siquiera ya pensar en nada.

De pronto Eren habló alto y mirando hacia el cielo, apartándolos de sí.

"¡Oye, Armin! ¿No deberíamos hablarle a Mikasa sobre _eso_?" Sus ojos brillaban y tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, una que hizo que la escena a su alrededor se viese más bonita para ella.

"¡Mikasa!" exclamó Armin, sus ojos enrojecidos brillaban también "¿Has oído sobre el mundo exterior?"

"¿El mundo exterior?"

"Sí, es el mundo fuera de las murallas y que se extiende hasta el horizonte sin obstáculos, llenos de maravillas y paisajes imposibles de ver aquí" _afuera es peligroso_, pensó Mikasa, pero casi no le importó dada la emoción con la que hablaba el joven "Esto es un secreto" dijo acercándose más a la niña y bajando el volumen de su voz.

"Algún día nosotros lo exploraremos" añadió Eren.

"Al igual que mis padres lo están haciendo ahora" Una solitaria lágrima bajó por su mejilla con rapidez hasta llegar a su barbilla y de ahí cayó en su regazo.

La escena alcanzo otro nivel de belleza para ella; ésta vez mesclada con tristeza y esperanza.

Mikasa comprendió entonces.

Y mientras buscaban las mismas hierbas que solía plantar con su madre, y que eran necesarias para Carla en ese momento, decidió que protegería a ambos jóvenes de ahora en adelante de cualquier bestia que los amenazase.

* * *

El títulos es medio mierdoso, pero es lo que hay :p

Ahora los agradecimientos a todos los le han dado de su tiempo a este fic, y en especial a quienes me dejaron reviews:

Artemisa: Gracias! Espero terminarla, pero no prometo nada porque esto tiene para largo y suelo abandonar las cosas jaja

Yumivigo: Muchas gracias! Aaah, estaba tan feliz la primera vez que leí tu comentario, espero te guste éste capitulo, y siento mucho la demora c:

Guest: xD Gracias! Ojalá tenga más reviews :p pero voy a seguir escribiendo igual si es que no.


End file.
